


Applied Tranquility

by Potboy



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potboy/pseuds/Potboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small, stupid humour piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applied Tranquility

> > Blue. Dawn on Hoth must be this colour, this aching azure brightness. There, like a man's eye, is a speckling of grey. It changes shape - lengthening into letters of an alien script and then into pictures. Phoenix, grail, spreading tree.
>> 
>> As slow energy bleeds from it you can feel entropy at work; almost feel the passing of faint heat over your face. Totally engrossed, you are aware of every part of your body - the caress and whisper of encircling air, your breathing... And the _smell_! Zinging - citrus and metal and ether - almost hallucinogenic. It is settling into your skin, and as you breathe it in you can map the secret places inside you by tasting how far it has penetrated.
>> 
>> How inadequate a word 'grey' is! Now the images have widened, and you can see through into infinite subtleties of cloud. The wild sting of perfume is buoying you up and you're flying into banks of pearl and ice and moonlight; twilight blue.
>> 
>> "Enough!" The command is gentle, amused, and very unwelcome. "Thank you, initiates. I believe you have Unarmed Combat next."
>> 
>> "Master Jinn, are you going to be taking 'Applied Tranquillity' again tomorrow?"
>> 
>> "No. The Healers say I'm well enough for active duty. Master Adinaiu will be back in time for your next lesson."
>> 
>> "Aww. She always makes us imagine we're on a beach or something." You look to the others, gathering nods of encouragement, everyone in accord. "Then is it OK if we come back in our spare time to finish watching the paint dry?"


End file.
